Butterfly Kisses
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: This is another song fic of mine. This is basically about Duo looking onto his and Olivia's life since they were reunited till she gets married. This is a very sweet fic and I hope you like it.


Butterfly Kisses

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the gundams or the pilots besides Olivia and her own.

* * *

I had to change some words in the song to make it make sense. Don't worry, I didn't change it much. Enjoy the story and please review!

* * *

Just today I've been reunited with my younger twin sister. 'I knew she was alive, she had to be. She's got my genes.(me: gloater)' I was so happy to finally see her again, and like- wise I'm sure. I could have sworn that we held each other in our arms for 10 minutes straight. She cried so hard, that once we let go of each other, not only was she all red and splotchy in the face, but there was a big wet spot on my outfit. I couldn't help but shed a few tears myself though, and I couldn't thank the Q-man enough for bringing us back together, even if it wasn't intentionally. Even he was happy though, because now Olivia was a lot more joyful. I couldn't help but think there was something going on between then . But I tried not to be nosey. I was just glad to sister back. 'Shinigami finally has his Tenshi no Shiine (Angel of Death) with him once more.'

There are two things I know for sure.

She was sent here from Heaven

And she's her brother's little sis...

That night, I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked down to her room. I opened her door, but it was pitch dark. I managed to find some candles on the dresser. I lit each one and they immediately illuminated her angelic body. She lay in bed, smiling sweetly. Her skin glowed like stardust and she chestnut hair draped over her back. I stared in owe at her unmatched beauty, and I could have sworn I saw her soft, pearly white wings.

I kneeled down at her bedside and prayed.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night.

She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,

But most of all, for...

I opened my eyes and her soft, warm eyes staring back at me. They twinkled slightly in the candle light and she smiled lightly at me.

"Duo, what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to check up on you and to say good night."

"You already said good night to me twice." She giggled. "You couldn't sleep, huh?"

'Can she read my mind, or something?!' "Ok, you caught me. I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm a little too happy."

She sat up in her bed. She smiled even more.

"There's no such thing as 'too happy'."

She then bowed her head down and leaned onto my cheek, and she kissed me. Her lips were warm against my slightly cooler skin. With her still glowing, I knew my angel had taken me to Heaven.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Stickin' little, white flowers all up in her hair.

"Stand beside the gundam, Duo.

It's my first try."

"I know I'm not as good as you yet,

But I sure tried."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve a hug every morning,

And butterfly kisses at night.

A few months later, all the guys and me took a break from being life savers, and we planned a surprise birthday party for Olivia. It would be her sixteenth birthday, not to mention mine. But all I cared about was her being happy, and to live the most normal life possible, while still being a Gundam pilot.

It was gonna be hard to get her outta the way though. We sat around in the living area and discussed it. Trowa came up with an idea.

"Maybe we could give her some money and send her out to the mall on a shopping spree. What girl doesn't like to shop? Anybody got some dough?"

Heero spoke up.

"Trowa, there's nothing wrong with your idea, except the fact that we're not made of money."

We all sighed simultaneously. Then it hit me like a blow to the head.

"It's so simple! Why didn't I think of it before?!"

They all stared at me. Quatre spoke.

"What is it, Duo?"

"You Q-man!"

I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders and smiled widely.

"What about me, Duo?"

I smiled even more.

"You'll take Olivia out for lunch while we get it all set up."

"What!? Wait a minute, wouldn't that be a little suspicious? She's smarter than you think she is, you know?"

"I know, but this will work. I'm sure of it!"

Heero made a snappy comment.

"Well, what you think isn't always right."

And WuFei just had to add on to that.

"Yeah, actually, since when were you ever right?"

All of them laughed uncontrollably. I didn't find it all that funny. 'Smart ass...'

"Hardy, har har. Oh, that's rich. NOT! Anyway, Quatre, please do it!"

"Alright, keep your pants on, Duo. For all our sakes."

We all had to laugh at that one, even me. It was rare for Quatre to say anything humorous. He's usually so serious.

"What's so funny, guys?"

We paused and turn towards the door. Olivia was standing there with a 'why did you stop laughing' face.

I nudged Quatre in the shoulder. He turned to me and I motioned my head to tell him to ask her. He nodded and slowly stepped up to Olivia.

"Olivia, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out to lunch with me?"

I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best. If this goes according to plan, not only would we get the party set up, but those guys would finally eat their words and treat me with more respect.

"I'd love to go out to lunch with you, Quatre,"

Those words were music to my ears.

"Great, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out. I turned to the others.

"Eat that, guys!"

I gave a smirk and walked out the door to watch Quatre take Olivia down the street. 'Have a good time, you two.'

Sweet sixteen today

She's looking like an angel

A little more everyday.

One part angel, the other part girl

To wings and a halo

From ribbons and curls.

Trying her wings out in this great big world.

But I remember...

A few hours later, we were just finishing putting up the last of the decorations, and I had my eyes cast to the window. I saw Olivia and Quatre walking up the street. I almost fell off the ladder I was using to put up streamers.

"Guys, they're coming! Operation Birthday commence!"

They all dropped what they were doing and ran for cover. I turned off the lights and quickly hid behind the door.

"Quatre, why is it so dark in here?"

"Don't know. Let's see if you others are here."

They stepped into the living room and Quatre flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!"

Olivia jumped back and smiled. She stepped a few steps forward and marveled at the decorations. Quatre spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia!"

"Quatre, you knew?"

He nodded and smiled. Olivia then turned to the table, where sat a large vanilla cake that WuFei brought in from the kitchen. She ran over to the cake and sat down in front of it. I walked up beside her and watched up beside her and watched as her eyes twinkled with joy.

"Duo, you did this, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't do it alone. Thanks again guys."

They all nodded and even Heero put a smile on his face.

"Duo, if it's my birthday, then it's yours too."

"Yes, but that's not important right now. It all about you being happy."

Quatre lit the candles and we all sang. She then closed her eyes and paused for a second and then blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday, Duo."

"Happy Birthday, Tenshi no Shiine."

She then lean over and gave me...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Duo,

But if you don't mind,

I think I'd like to do this mission

Alone this time."

With all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right,

To deserve her love every morning

And butterfly kisses at night.

We're all 19 now, Quatre and Olivia have started dating. At least she's in love with someone I trust. I was sitting there wishing for something to do, and then Olivia busted thru the door and ran over to me and literally hugged me to the point that I couldn't breathe. It brought a whole new meaning to 'take my breath away'. Quatre came in a few seconds later with a face that said 'you don't need to squeeze him to death'. She finally let go of me and she had the happiest face that I had ever seen on her. To bad I was out of air, or I'd share a smile too.

"Olivia, what's so wonderful that you have to drain the life outta me?" ::cough::

"Duo... I'm engaged."

I sat there, stunned. 'ENGAGED?!'

"To whom?!"

"Quatre. He proposed to me this afternoon."

I turned to look at Quatre, who turned his head away, blushing furiously, and he nodded. I walked up to him and I put my hand on his shoulder. Quatre flinched, thinking her was gonna get smacked.

"Talk good care of her, Q-man."

Quatre turned toward me with a look of delight and he smiled like I've never seen him smile before.

"Yes, I will!"

I turned to look at a hyper Olivia, who was jumping up for joy.

"Duo?"

"Yeah, Q-man?"

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

I stood there for a second and then nodded me head in approval.

"Sure, Q-man! Anything for my future brother-in-law."

Olivia showed her appreciation by running up to me and embracing me like a bear. She was crying though. 'Strange...'

"Thank you, Duo. I love you." ::sob::

"I love you too."

I held her tightly in my arms.

All the precious times

Like the wind the years go by.

Precious butterfly

Spread your wings and fly.

It's been about a year, and it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was in a black tux, except Quatre, who was in white. He was pacing around on account of being as nervous as hell. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Q-man, relax. You should be happy, it's your wedding day."

I tried to make him laugh by pretending I was drunk.

"I am happy. I'm just as equally nervous."

"Don't be, this is gonna be the happiest day of your life."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be nervous anyway, I'm just getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"An angel."

We chuckled together and I patted his shoulder once more.

"I'm gonna go check on the goddess."

Quatre, knowing I was being sarcastic, giggled.

"All right, I'll be at the altar."

I waved my hand while walking away as to say "Alright." I walked up to the bride's room and opened the door.

There she was, twirling in her all white satin dress in the middle of the room. I thought she couldn't get more beautiful than she already was, but I was wrong. Her body swayed with the dress with grace and her face gave off a sense of love and happiness. Her eyes shimmered like diamonds and her hair flowed like running water from a crystal spring. She stopped when she noticed I was there and she walked up to me. Her elegance overwhelmed me.

"Hey, Duo. Do you like it?"

"I love your dress, but it only adds to the beauty of the person wearing it."

She giggled.

"You flatter me, Duo."

"That's what I'm here for. That and comic relief."

I noticed that all the jewelry she was wearing were pearls They made her glow even more in her radiance. I also noticed that she was still wearing the necklace I gave her when we were children.

"Don't you want to take that off, at least for the wedding? It doesn't match much."

"No way! You know I never take it off."

"You're still the same."

"Darn right. I'm still as stubborn as ever, like brother like sister."

She gave me a cute little girl smile and I smirked.

"Nice one, you got me."

Heero came into the room.

"It's time, you two."

I looked back at Olivia to check for nervousness. To my surprise, she seemed calmer now.

Right before we entered the hall...

"Duo, I'm afraid."

"Don't be. I'm right here with you, my angel."

The hall doors opened.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise

And then I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride room

Just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking,

And I said "I'm not sure.

I just feel like I'm loosing my angel."

Then she leaned over... and gave me...

Then I felt a burst of energy. The hall was silent, except for the piano being played be Trowa. I started to lead her down the aisle. The sound of the piano seemed to fade as I looked at Olivia. Her head held high and her wings spread out. Her angelic glow was blinding and she looked as white as untouched snow. I led her up to Quatre, who bowed in her presence, not knowing what to say because of her beauty. They exchanged vows and rings, and I watched as Olivia and Quatre shared their first real kiss. 'Lucky bastard.' I couldn't think of a more wonderful moment. Then Quatre picked her up bridal style and walked back down the aisle.

Butterfly kisses, with her husband there

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle, Duo

It's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Duo?"

"Duo, don't cry."

With all that I've done wrong,

I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning

And butterfly kisses...

We all walked out of the church, singing and rejoicing. I saw Quatre set Olivia down in front of the limo. She looked towards me with tears in her eyes. I walked toward her and put my finger on her tear.

"Don't cry, my angel."

She smiled as best as she could and handed me her bouquet of white roses.

"Be sure to share them with the others, Shinigami."

All I could do is wrap hold her in my arms.

"Thank you, Tenshi no Shiine."

I let go and Quatre led her into the limo. He nodded goodbye and winked at me for reassurance of her safety, or maybe something else. 'No way...' She looked out the window and blew me a kiss from her sweet lips.

I couldn't ask God for more, man,

This is what love is.

I know I've gotta let her go,

But I'll always remember...

I watched as they drove off. Heero, WuFei and Trowa came up behind me and patted my back. I smiled and then turned back to look at the limo drive off. 'At least she found someone that will take care of her well, and keep her happy. That's all I care about. 'Good bye my angel. Just remember your God is awaiting your return.'

Every hug in the morning

And Butterfly kisses at night.

* * *

Note: That was soo sweet!!! ::sob:: I hope you liked it. Please review. I love to know what you think of my stories.

-Tenshi no Shiine


End file.
